five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 February 2015
12:02 Forever alone ;-; 12:19 Hello there, 8 12:19 wacha dooin? 12:24 Stuff 12:24 Smash Bros. 4 Rayman leak 12:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_eAty6r85c 12:25 whoah. 12:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Q27o-0vyMM 12:25 And that 12:25 again. whoah. 01:33 8 has returned! 01:33 I AM 8! and nobody will deny it! 01:34 Yeah, that's my nickname for you 01:34 I called you Iv Iv and that's four each, therefore you are 8 01:34 and mine for u is either gau or gao gao. 01:35 Gau... 01:35 Dem memories 01:35 Hrm? 01:35 Final Fantasy VI 01:35 Gau is a playable charater 01:35 *character 01:36 ohh... never played it, but have played IV I think. 01:36 He's kinda like Tarzan 01:36 Green long hair, speaks in broken english 01:37 seems really cool! im gonna look him up. 01:38 he looks AMAZING! 01:38 like a kid tarzan or something. 01:39 Exactly 01:39 And that's just the concept art, in game he looks so much cooler 01:39 Ahem 01:39 Me Gau, me cool! 01:40 well me 8, me cooler. 01:40 no, not really. 01:44 Maybe you arr 01:44 *are 01:44 no, Im not. 01:44 I'm not all that cool, to be honest 01:45 im just this kid who usually tries to blend in and mond my own business most of the time, but with friend im extreamly weird. 01:45 *mind 01:45 *friends 01:46 *extremely 01:47 Hm, similar to me 01:47 really? 01:48 Yep 01:49 Though I'm usually weird around everyone except one person, and when I'm around that person my friends think I'm weird for not acting weird around said person 01:49 huh. 01:50 also, much errors, less quality 01:51 such errors 01:51 much quality 01:51 wow 01:52 doge for life 01:53 hi blacky. 01:54 -_- 01:54 Don't call me that. 01:54 Hello. 01:54 hehehehehe 01:54 ;P 01:54 I'm kind of going to miss be photo negative..... 01:55 After Valentine's Day is over, I change it back. :P 01:55 aww, I like you pic. 01:55 Hello MIB 01:55 Heyo! 01:55 01:56 .....Awkard. :P 01:57 yes... it is... 01:57 Hehehehehe....:D 01:58 hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe! there! 01:59 .....So. What's you favorite fangame on this wiki? 01:59 oh man, what did I jus do... 02:00 its a toss up between Five nights at foxy's (SCP version) and five nights in storage. 02:01 ....Huh. I like....wow....I don't know.....Give me some time... 02:01 I guess Government Operation is my favorite.. 02:02 seems cool, Government operation seems. 02:03 Yush. Best OC? 02:03 I like Holly. 02:03 :3 02:04 uh... 02:04 This one, this one, this one, this one and this one 02:04 I thought all of them were yours at first. :D 02:04 I like captian foxy from Five nights at freddys (SCP) 02:05 Ahhhh. Ivan was great, too. :3 02:05 you like him? 02:05 Mhm! 02:06 Thsnks! have you seen Ivan's backstory? 02:07 *thanks 02:07 Yeah. I saw everything! Speaking of backstories.....I tend to make pretty sad ones, I notice.... 02:07 This guy, this guy, this guy, this guy, this guy, this girl, this girl, this guy and this guy are the worst OCs 02:08 Gao. SRSLY. ;3 02:08 BY FAAAAR 02:08 have you seen the vote? 02:08 on Ivan's backstory. 02:09 Wait, you think your characters stories are depressing, MIB? 02:09 Takaya's whole story is so bad I can't even post it here or I'll be banned 02:35 I'm not an admin 02:36 I'm a simple Chat Moderator 02:36 kk 02:37 it says that MIB is in here... 02:37 That's the multi pm we all had 02:38 no, I mean for a page, the place where you enter the chat room said that he was in here. 02:38 weird. 02:38 That happens sometimes 02:39 I guess... 02:39 Just reload chat and it should be fine 02:39 gonna do that now. so im gonna loose the PM's 02:41 Porus Existence seems lioke a story with a lot of potential, don't ya think? 02:41 *like 02:42 Hm... 02:43 I'm honestly kinda iffy about it 02:43 hohw so? 02:44 I again .cox. 02:44 *hi 02:45 Say Joshua not cox 02:45 alright, Joshoa. 02:49 sooo. what ot talk about? 02:50 Gau u still there? 02:54 hi for a tird time Joshua. 02:54 PLAYING SONIC DASH 02:54 02:54 THEY REALEASED IT ON PC 02:54 Oops, caps lock 02:55 WHAT NO WAYU WHERE IS IT?!?!?! 02:55 In the Windows app store 02:55 You need Windows 8 02:55 hhhhhhhhhhhhh........ 02:56 my mom has Window 8, but the computer I have uses 7... 02:57 is it made by SEGA of America> 03:01 ill be here, waiting... 03:12 sooo, what do ya want to talk abou? 03:13 greaaaaaat, back to square one. 03:14 Gau, you here? 03:20 Okay, I finished 03:20 kk 03:20 what is yur high score? 03:21 hi foxah. why do you keep coming in and out? 03:22 Hey Fox 03:23 again, she keeps coming in and out. 03:23 why is that? 03:26 Skeletons 03:26 That's why 03:26 spooky scary skeletons 03:26 they send chills down your soine 03:26 Though really, she has an ipad and whenever you switch tabs on that, it reloads the page, I think that's why, anyway 03:28 huh. never knew that. 03:28 but what do I know. 03:32 playing more sonic rush? 03:33 No 03:33 Watching a stream 03:33 of what? on where? 03:34 http://www.twitch.tv/zztoastieyt 03:35 dangit adds... 03:36 ughhh, that chat session 03:49 by. 03:57 Watching a movie 03:57 Be gone a while 03:33 No 03:33 Watching a stream 03:33 of what? on where? 03:34 http://www.twitch.tv/zztoastieyt 03:35 dangit adds... 03:36 ughhh, that chat session 03:49 by. 03:57 Watching a movie 03:57 Be gone a while 04:43 Yo 03:32 playing more sonic rush? 03:33 No 03:33 Watching a stream 03:33 of what? on where? 03:34 http://www.twitch.tv/zztoastieyt 03:35 dangit adds... 03:36 ughhh, that chat session 03:49 by. 03:57 Watching a movie 03:57 Be gone a while 04:43 Yo 04:45 Hi 04:45 Hi 04:49 Herro 04:52 I have to do that whenever someone I've not seen in chat before comes into chat, it's sorta a legal thing, you know... 04:54 I make a lot of references 04:47 Oh, hey 04:49 Herro 04:50 Welcome to the chat! Be sure to read the rules and enjoy your stay! 04:52 I have to do that whenever someone I've not seen in chat before comes into chat, it's sorta a legal thing, you know... 04:53 lol " it's sorta a legal thing, you know..." 04:53 I see where you got that. 04:54 I make a lot of references 04:55 I'm Play A Game Called Chase 04:55 Never heard of it :P 04:55 Whoever Is Touched Gets Kicked 04:55 Press - 04:55 when running 04:55 I always use that emote the wrong way. I always use it for awkward or weird ways. 04:55 - 04:55 - 04:55 - 04:55 -- 04:55 - 04:55 - 04:55 - 04:55 and sounds cool 04:55 - 04:55 - 04:55 - 04:55 - 04:55 -- 04:55 ? 04:56 Ironbert, don't spam 04:56 Just because you're a chat mod does not make you immune to the rules 04:56 That spam tho 04:56 Its The Game 04:56 okay then "-" 04:56 Don't play the game, then 04:55 -- 04:55 ? 04:56 Ironbert, don't spam 04:56 Just because you're a chat mod does not make you immune to the rules 04:56 That spam tho 04:56 Its The Game 04:56 okay then "-" 04:56 Don't play the game, then 04:57 LOL 04:57 Why? 04:57 Dude? 04:57 GOTCHA B*tch 04:57 Seriously? 04:57 K that happened XD 04:57 I am so sorry Rage 04:57 He can come back 04:57 Ironbert please don't kick for fun 04:57 I don't care, about that stuff lol 04:58 I Was Testing It Out 04:58 rules 04:58 Kicks aren't really serious for me. It's the bans that get meh 04:58 At least ask permission first 04:58 Same 04:58 Rage, that's not the point here 04:58 I figured. 04:58 It's not most places. 04:58 Bans Suck 04:58 Im just saying it doesn't bother me. Not saying that's not the case. 04:58 The point is, he used his chat mod powers without consent for no reason 04:58 Which was not fair 04:58 Yeah. 04:59 Do it again and I'll report you to an admin 04:59 When your neice get on the Computer 04:59 I don't have a neice 04:59 Srry 04:59 I have a Nephew. Does that count 04:59 I do 05:00 *25* 05:00 I love the kick message though xD 05:01 Yes, I was showed it when it was first added 05:01 In the old times... 05:01 Like a month ago 05:03 Phew 05:03 So exactly what are the "created games"? 05:03 on this wiki I mean. 05:03 meaning how and why do you make a "game" on here? 05:04 Create a page 05:04 Add it to the "Games" category 05:04 Bam, you're done 05:05 Well I knew that lol 05:07 That's really all you need to do, though 05:07 Oh. 05:08 Need help with anything else? 05:08 Not really, thanks tho 04:57 Hello 04:58 Hello 05:01 Well, it's awfully quiet 05:02 Yup 05:04 Too quiet 05:02 Yup 04:57 Hello 04:58 Hello 05:01 Well, it's awfully quiet 05:02 Yup 05:04 Too quiet 05:28 Hello 05:32 Hey there, Rage 05:38 I did a voice acting for if i was the phone guy, and I may make a voice acting for Anthony Miller. https://soundcloud.com/chubbzvoiceacting/if-i-was-phone-guy 05:40 hi 05:40 Hi 05:42 Anyone here? 05:45 Sup vinny 05:45 Hail 05:45 Hey, Vin Vin 05:46 It's a chat party! XD 05:46 05:46 :D 05:47 Just came back frum Church 05:47 Cool 05:47 i think I did pretty decent with my voice acting of the Phone Guy. https://soundcloud.com/chubbzvoiceacting/if-i-was-phone-guy 05:48 This truly is a pizza party! 05:48 Or chat party 05:48 Which of my characters do you like more: 05:48 Dangit 05:48 Larry 05:48 Amy 05:48 Pluto 05:48 Mr. Slithers 05:48 or Snaily 05:48 LARRY 05:48 Vote now! 05:48 My brother just accidentally left a mark on my lip. 05:48 Swelling 05:48 He sure had to.....MINED his plans... :D 05:49 From swinging a f*cking jacket at my when I was climbing the stairs. 05:49 me* 05:50 Are you aight? lol 05:28 Hello 05:28 Hi 05:29 Back 05:32 Hey there, Rage 05:38 I did a voice acting for if i was the phone guy, and I may make a voice acting for Anthony Miller. https://soundcloud.com/chubbzvoiceacting/if-i-was-phone-guy 05:40 hi 05:40 Hi 05:42 Oi 05:42 Anyone here? 05:42 Yes 05:43 Dang, chat log can be weird sometimes 05:45 Sup vinny 05:45 Hail 05:45 Hey, Vin Vin 05:46 It's a chat party! XD 05:46 05:46 :D 05:46 Haa-ng 05:47 Just came back frum Church 05:47 OK 05:47 Cool 05:47 i think I did pretty decent with my voice acting of the Phone Guy. https://soundcloud.com/chubbzvoiceacting/if-i-was-phone-guy 05:48 This truly is a pizza party! 05:48 Or chat party 05:48 Which of my characters do you like more: 05:48 Dangit 05:48 Larry 05:48 Amy 05:48 Pluto 05:48 Mr. Slithers 05:48 or Snaily 05:48 LARRY 05:48 Vote now! 05:48 My brother just accidentally left a mark on my lip. 05:48 Swelling 05:48 He sure had to.....MINED his plans... :D 05:51 Vinny, that's nothing 05:51 A few years ago my brother's friend came to my house and "accidently" threw a toy car at my lip 05:51 Hurt like crazy. But the thing is... 05:51 Did you guys vote yet? 05:51 The mark is still there 05:51 I voted a while ago. 05:51 Only one I think. 05:52 I don't vote in these kinds of polls 05:52 Aw.... 05:52 Makes the creator feel bad when I don't vote their favorite character who they think they spent the most work on 05:51 I voted a while ago. 05:51 Only one I think. 05:52 Aw.... 05:52 Makes the creator feel bad when I don't vote their favorite character who they think they spent the most work on 05:52 At least, that's what I think 05:54 Snaily 06:01 hE 06:01 WB 06:01 Everytime 06:01 Boredom 05:52 At least, that's what I think 05:52 Idk those characters, i'll look em up 05:54 Larry the Lizard 05:54 Pluto 05:54 Amy the Axolotl 05:54 Mr. Slithers 05:54 Snaily 05:55 I'm gonna do it again: I like Larry the most because he really does MINED what the guard does. 05:55 :D 05:55 XD 05:55 It burns! 05:55 05:57 Meh, that wasn't a good enough pun 4/10 05:58 Well he does mine soo.... 06:00 Eh... 06:00 Eh 06:01 hE 06:01 WB 06:01 Everytime 06:01 Boredom 06:02 uhh 06:02 Haa-ng 06:02 is the mini spam gud 06:02 Haa-ng 05:54 Snaily 05:55 I'm gonna do it again: I like Larry the most because he really does MINED what the guard does. 05:55 :D 05:55 XD 05:55 It burns! 05:55 05:57 Meh, that wasn't a good enough pun 4/10 05:58 Well he does mine soo.... 06:00 Eh... 06:00 Eh 06:01 hE 06:01 WB 06:01 Everytime 06:01 Boredom 06:02 uhh 06:02 Haa-ng 06:02 is the mini spam gud 06:02 Haa-ng 06:02 Wat 06:03 dunno 06:03 It's just not punny enough 06:03 git used 2 chatlog gao 06:04 Friggin chat log 06:04 Also we fixed multi pm 06:04 rly? 06:05 is it awesome 06:05 i'm guessing it is gud 06:06 yay 06:08 Gaomon332 06:08 Yeah 06:08 ? 06:08 inhale 06:08 the air 06:08 but i need it... XD 06:09 i think i have something else i wanna inhae first... 06:09 no 06:09 (dolan) 06:09 (gooby) pls 06:02 uhh 06:02 Haa-ng 06:02 is the mini spam gud 06:02 Haa-ng 06:02 Wat 06:03 It's just not punny enough 06:05 i'm guessing it is gud 06:06 yay 06:08 Yeah 06:08 ? 06:09 no 06:09 (dolan) 06:09 (gooby) pls 06:02 Wat 06:03 dunno 06:03 It's just not punny enough 06:03 git used 2 chatlog gao 06:04 Friggin chat log 06:04 Also we fixed multi pm 06:04 rly? 06:05 is it awesome 06:05 i'm guessing it is gud 06:06 yay 06:08 Gaomon332 06:08 Yeah 06:08 ? 06:08 inhale 06:08 the air 06:08 but i need it... XD 06:09 i think i have something else i wanna inhae first... 06:09 no 06:09 (dolan) 06:09 (gooby) pls 06:12 inhale 06:12 triple kill 06:13 yes 06:15 I gtg. 06:15 (dolan) 06:15 (foxy) 06:16 Hi 06:16 Oh hello 06:18 IRONBERT 06:19 WHY 06:19 Ugh... 06:20 BERT 06:20 WHAT WERE U DOIN 06:20 TRORLROROOROLLR 06:20 NO 06:20 srry 06:20 Done 06:20 Karma 06:20 Thank you, Vinny 06:20 Karma 06:20 Be gud 06:21 Funny thing, chat mods can't kick or bacn each other 06:21 im new 06:21 That doesn't exempt you from rules 06:21 I am also a new chat mod, and I don't randomly kick people for fun 09:37 Hi! 09:38 HI! 09:38 HI! 09:38 HI! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! 09:38 Later. 09:40 Go chat mod squad! 09:40 Gaomon! 09:40 ... 09:40 The only chat mod currently here! :D 09:42 And... the only person here, it seems... 09:55 Hey dere 09:55 GAIZ GAIZ GAIZ 09:55 HI? 09:55 09:55 http://gamejolt.com/games/action/five-nights-at-freddy-s-3/49461/?comment_page=6#comments 09:56 LOOK 09:56 Hey? 09:56 Hi Cookiie 09:56 FNAF 3 WAS HACKED FROM SCOTTS WEBSISTE 09:56 Hi Rage. 09:56 http://gamejolt.com/games/action/five-nights-at-freddy-s-3/49461/?comment_page=6#comments 09:56 I'm going. 09:56 What about it? 09:57 It's the best game ever, seriously 09:57 I'm not kidding 09:57 I'll take a screenie 09:59 Im sure Scott is messing with us, I mean, he knows how popular his games are. But it wouldn't surprise me if he isn't playing because this stuff happens 09:59 hi there 10:01 Hi guys 10:01 So what should we do? 10:01 I voice acted my character Anthony Miller. 10:01 I also did my animatronic "Danny Phanto" https://soundcloud.com/chubbzvoiceacting/danny-phanto-growl 10:01 It's his growl though 10:02 Nice 10:02 Hi Randomz 10:02 Guys 10:02 Did you see it 10:03 see what? 10:03 Damn the link is gone 10:03 Hi 10:03 is it the gamevolt thing? 10:04 LOOKS 10:04 User blog:Gaomon332/OMG OMG FNAF 3 IS LEAKED OMG 10:06 NO! 10:06 nonononononono 10:06 Going for dinner 10:06 brb 10:06 I saw.. 10:07 I heard FNAF 3 was canceled by Scott. 10:07 Because of a hacker. Im sure that's bullshit and he's messing with us, he knows how popular his games are. 10:07 jeez... he'll either do that as april fools, or is just gaus idea of ajoke. 10:08 AFK 10:06 Going for dinner 10:06 brb 10:06 I saw.. 10:07 I heard FNAF 3 was canceled by Scott. 10:07 Because of a hacker. Im sure that's bullshit and he's messing with us, he knows how popular his games are. 10:07 jeez... he'll either do that as april fools, or is just gaus idea of ajoke. 10:08 AFK 10:11 so, Rage, whadd ya want to talk about? 10:15 idk, i gotta clean my room right now 10:16 KK. 10:17 I return. 10:19 You return. 10:19 I return. 10:20 I forget, what's your main OC? 10:21 Uh 10:21 All of them 10:21 All of them 'cept Billy 10:24 ahh, Billy Chucklesworth, probably one of the most hated yet creepy fanimatronics 10:24 Why is he hated? 10:24 He literally has nothing in his comments 10:24 I really don't know what anyone's opinion is of him :p 10:27 I actually like him. It's okay. Other than the cliche creepy clown, I like him. 10:27 I don't think its a bad cliche, but it's a cliche 10:28 I got bored 10:29 And I made him 'cos I had nothing to do 10:29 I wonder what everyone thinks of Danny Phanto and Anthony Miller. 10:29 "Hm... hey, there's no clowns on this wiki yet!" 10:29 -Me before making Billy 10:29 Oh lol 10:30 What we think of those two? Well... 10:31 sorry bout bein absent, had to be AFK for a few minutes... 10:31 I think Danny is a very creative charcter, him being able to tell what night the player is on (Evidenced by Anthony's last call) is very creative and the only other animatronic who could possibly do that would be Toy Katt 10:31 And I think Anthony will get murdered by someone... 10:32 "Go on, kill me, there's no evidence to prove that I killed the children" 10:32 Oi 10:32 Okay, he literally just said I killed the children 10:33 That's my line 10:33 I was quoting it. 10:33 But he's a badass 10:33 He's escaped from an insane asylum easily 10:33 And Danny is my first character ever made. 10:33 Meaning FNAF wize 10:33 My first character was Fazzy 10:34 Fazzy? like Fazbear? 10:34 I was SOOO creative *Sarcasm* 10:34 I think there actually really cool! a replacement phone guy, and animatronic that's basically the main thing each night! 10:34 Fazzy Fredbear 10:34 Wow. I just joined this wiki lol 10:34 Da heck 10:34 and Fazzy Fredbear lol 10:34 Why are y'all pinging me? 10:35 Dat's weird 10:35 idk 10:36 me neither... 10:38 Hm... 10:39 hm indeed... 10:40 Hm 10:48 Greetings, Randomz 10:51 Sayonara, Random:/ 10:51 lol 10:53 Hm... 10:56 I kind of want to make a RP, wanna join? 10:56 Never done one. 10:56 Plus im still a bit busy 10:56 Hm 10:56 I may join with Danny Phanto later 10:57 ok, what abut u Gau? 10:57 I have enough roleplays 10:57 Depending on the type of rp, Maybe even Anthony Miller. 10:57 K. 10:58 I was thinking of a normal FNAF RP. whaddya think? you could have Antony be the night guard. 10:58 *anthony 10:59 He's not typically the night guard, but he can be. 11:00 i ould work out. Like when the night starts out, he could pick up the phone and think, "That's my voice!" or something like that. 11:00 *it could 11:01 afk 11:01 kk 11:05 Back 11:06 all right, so, what do u think of the plan? 11:06 wait, brb again -_- 11:06 -____________- 2015 02 15